


【锤基】红（PWP）

by JQFC



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JQFC/pseuds/JQFC
Summary: ABO世界观，Alpha!Thor/Alpha!Loki一个约炮产生的仙人跳2333PWP7K+，美妆注意





	【锤基】红（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> 指缘油是滋养指甲皮肤的保养用品，避免因干燥而产生肉刺或者硬皮。*  
> 摘自百度百科
> 
> 文中出现的化妆品原型：  
> 雕牌烈焰蓝金999，香水橘滋Dirty English，护手霜随便一只葡萄柚味的没有具体原型，指甲油POI玛瑙黑

锤基 文/暮帆迟

 

Thor打开房门的时候，Loki正坐在镜子前认认真真地涂指缘油。  
拇指与食指捏住笔尾，无名指与小拇指微微悬空，五毫米左右宽度的刷子一下一下地刷在指甲与皮肤连接处，在黑色指甲油的光泽下他的手像一只翩翩起舞的黑蝴蝶，看起来过分优雅闲适。  
听到动静，Loki微微抬头，纤长的睫毛翻出漂亮的弧度，灰绿色的眼眸漫不经心地瞥了Thor一眼，低下头继续摆弄着笔刷。  
只一眼，Thor觉得自己浑身的血液都疯狂地涌入下身。  
Loki刚洗完澡，他穿着一件白色浴袍，脸上被热汽蒸得微微发红，一截白皙的小腿裸露在外。头发也没有擦干，水珠顺着湿透了的柔软毛发滑下，滚落在隐没浴袍里的锁骨上。  
高大的金发男子将毛呢大衣挂在衣架上，有些迫不及待地走向Loki。葡萄柚的气味混着有些辛辣香甜的木质香向他袭来，盖住了信息素的味道。  
他俯身凑在Loki的湿发旁轻嗅，贴得近极了，呼出的热气激得Loki不自觉地抖了一下。看到他的反应，Thor得寸进尺地更加靠近，拨开贴在脖子上湿漉漉的头发，他的嘴唇几乎碰上Loki的皮肤，温热的触感若有若无地撩拨着对方敏感的后颈。  
僵硬了一两秒，Loki将笔刷随手放在化妆台上，身体放松下来微微后仰，靠在Thor的肩膀上。他身上挑逗意味十足的香水与身后男人霸道的气息交融，套房里的空气变得暧昧燥热起来。  
“很好闻，是什么香水？”Thor依然俯在他耳边轻声问道。男人的手正欲探入浴袍抚摸Loki若隐若现的锁骨，就被那双涂着黑色指甲油的手握住了。  
“先去洗澡。”Loki扬了扬下巴催促道。  
回应他的是窸窸窣窣的声音，Thor背对着他脱去上衣，Loki只能从镜子里看到男人的背影，他忍不住挑了挑眉毛，内心发出一声感叹。  
男人赤裸着上身走向淋浴室，水声响起。Loki还沉浸在Thor完美如雕塑般的肌肉线条带来的震撼之中。他知道男人的身材极好，第一次在酒吧见到Thor的时候，那件看起来极为普通的白衬衫随意地敞开领口，他不自觉地幻想薄薄一层布料之下的肉体。Loki确实很动心，但他依旧是矜持的交换了联系方式，没有立刻对男人下手。  
暧昧的聊天与试探总是充满了乐趣，尤其是对方完全符合自己的性幻象。如他所想，Thor个幽默风趣而不失浪漫的男人，无论是做炮友还是恋人都是极佳选择。但选择权不在他手里，像Thor这样迷人的情人向来极为抢手，何况Alpha之间的结合极为少见，大多是抱着玩一玩的心态，连Loki也是。  
他实际上既不喜欢Alpha也不喜欢omega，准确一点，他觉得心动与性别无关。Alpha与omega结合是政治正确，之后才需要考虑男女的性别分化。在多数人眼里，Alpha与Alpha的结合是不可思议的。  
有什么可不可思议的，又没有逼着喜欢omega的直男Alpha和同性做爱。Loki对性别并不敏感，这么多年也没什么心动的对象，Thor大概是第一个让他产生欲望的人。这算喜欢吗？他不知道，但他确实非常渴望与Thor亲近。  
至于Thor怎么想，Loki甚至有些看不懂。转眼就快到情人节，他们也没有什么实质性的进展，只不过相比陌生人更了解彼此了一点。不过Loki并不在乎这些，他只是比较想和Thor做爱而已。当然，如果能有更近一步的关系再好不过。  
他试探性地问Thor有没有时间出来玩，对方很爽快的答应了，只有一点让Loki有些意外。  
对方将时间安排在了2月14日，也就是情人节当天。Loki不明白这其间有没有什么旖旎的暗示，他觉得这期间必然有某种图谋，但也许只是自己多想。  
总之，Loki不会放弃这个垂涎已久的机会，他也没有什么理由去放弃。Thor的身体实在太完美了，Loki不止一次幻想着Thor的肉体在自慰中高潮。但是，照片毕竟没有亲眼所见更有冲击力，Loki更加觉得自己当时明智极了。  
他从背包里拿出一只口红。艳丽的正红色膏体留下一道流畅的红痕，勾勒出唇际线条，再涂抹填充整个唇部。透过镜子看自己，苍白的皮肤在鲜艳的正红色映衬下更加惨白，却又显得过分红润。  
水声渐渐消失，Thor带着一身的水汽走了出来。Loki微微转过头，红唇微张，深邃的眼睛有些迷离地望着他。正在擦拭头发的Thor停顿了手上的动作，将毛巾随手放下。男人同样穿着浴袍，松松垮垮地在腰间随意系了一个结，露出了健硕的胸肌，Loki甚至能看到沿着线条滚落的水珠。  
他已经起了反应，有些尴尬地抬高膝盖试图让浴袍掩饰自己。男人仿佛没有看到他的小动作，海蓝色的眼眸里翻滚着欲望，一步一步向他走来。强大的Alpha信息素包裹着Loki全身，盖过了香水的气味。  
Thor拿过Loki手中的口红，一只手抬起他的下巴，在他的唇上细细描绘，红色一点点浓郁起来。Loki仰着头，他只能看到男人垂眼认真涂抹的神情，嘴唇将摩擦的感觉毫无保留地传达到大脑，他突然抖了一下。  
男人放开了他，将口红盖上盖子收好。厚涂的红唇显得更加性感诱人，如一朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰。Loki的社交平台上放过不少他化完妆之后的照片，不乏夸张浓郁的色彩，但留给Thor印象最深的就是他的红唇。之后Thor在梦中多次见到那抹红，他听不清那抹红色的主人说了些什么，只记得那人含着笑意的眼睛还有一张一合的唇。等他清醒过来，下身的黏腻触感诚实地告诉他昨晚自己的渴望。  
黑发男子仿佛没有注意到对方的异常，微微含住屈起食指，多余的脂膏随手指的移动粘在皮肤上，他仿佛完全没有意识到这个动作有多挑逗。Thor再次抬起他的下巴，凑近那抹耀眼夺目的红。他们彼此交换着对方的信息素，本应碰撞排斥的味道成了绝佳的催情剂。  
“我可以吻你吗？”Thor低声询问。  
绿眼睛带着些许狡黠地回答：“我的荣幸，先生。”  
男人的唇落在那朵妖艳的玫瑰上，暧昧的红渍在那张白皙的纸上蔓延开来，沿唇角流下，蜿蜒至脖颈在耳后停留。浴袍滑落在地，他的手在那张如上等丝绸般细滑的纸上反复流连，拂过瘦削的锁骨，胸前微微颤栗的凸起，顺着蜂腰的线条一路向下。  
无关信息素作用的性爱更为致命。只是因为他是Loki，没有任何客观因素干扰，只是因为眼前这个过于诱人的Alpha。Loki被Thor推到在床上，洁白的床单衬得他满是红痕的身体看起来脆弱无助。躺在床上的Alpha张开大腿，伸出舌头舔自己的嘴唇留下一道湿漉漉的水痕：“我已经清理过了。”想了想他又补充道，“我也很干净，如果需要我不介意出示体检报告。”  
Thor不置可否，将润滑液涂抹在手指上，顺着股缝探进穴口，小心翼翼地抽插扩张。他俯下身安慰般轻吻着对方瘦削而有力的身体，身下人紧绷的肌肉渐渐放松，手指得以顺利进入，在体内模仿着交合的动作翻搅抽动，激得Loki发出一声呻吟。  
完全勃起的性器磨擦着黑发男子同样挺立的前端，象征着欲望的潮红沿着脖子爬上Loki的脸颊，和鲜艳的红唇一同冲击着Thor的理智。汗水将半干的头发再次湿润，香气更加浓郁，带着烟味的沉香木与麝香夹杂掩藏其中的Alpha信息素打着圈飘散在房间里。  
“直接进来，求您。”渴求让Loki的声音有些颤抖，泛红的眼角让人抑制不住怜惜之情。  
“如你所愿。”  
与温柔耐心的前戏形成了鲜明的对比，Thor毫不留情地将Loki贯穿，不给对方一分一秒的喘息时间，Thor开始了自己蛮横的进攻，他的俘虏不出意料地被击溃，喉咙里发出细微的呜咽又被拖入战场。从Loki的角度看，深邃的眼眶之下海蓝色的眼眸显得异常阴郁吓人，强大的气势将他完全镇压，在对视中Loki忍不住打了个寒颤。  
太快了，Loki的呻吟被压在身上的Alpha撞得支离破碎，他甚至可以感受到Thor离开他的身体时自己收缩肠道贪婪地挽留。快感与羞耻的双重作用让他几乎崩溃，却又被疯狂的闯入拉回神智。  
Loki的视线随顺着Thor健硕的肌肉流下的汗珠挪动，直到落入胯间浓密的毛发间。他将腿缠上Thor的腰，白皙的长腿与小麦色的腹肌形成强烈的对比，这样还不够，他一只手撑起身子，另一只手环住Thor的脖颈，用鼻子蹭着对方的脸颊，乖巧谄媚地索吻。  
然而Thor无动于衷，任Loki如何撒娇乞求都没有其他动作，如果不是体内炙热粗大的阴茎更加快速猛烈地撞击他的软肉，Loki差点以为Thor对自己除了做爱意外一点兴趣都没有。讨好得不到任何回应，加上剧烈的快感冲刷着他的大脑，平时的精明全都化为乌有，灰绿色的眼睛蒙上一层水雾，他有些委屈地瞪着对方。  
实在是太可爱了，Thor忍不住在心里发出一声赞叹。Loki湿漉漉的眼睛好像下一秒就会溢出眼泪，只是因为自己没有满足他亲吻的要求，他仿佛就受到了天大的委屈。差不多等Loki真的要哭出来了，Thor托着他的背将他放倒在柔软的床里，含住柔软的唇吮吸起来，仿佛在品尝味道一样，用舌尖勾勒每一道唇纹。他温柔极了，缠绵缱绻的吻不带一丝侵略的意味，身下的动作却毫不松懈，双手握住Loki的腰肢配合攻势，在每一次顶弄中撞进更深的区域，不知疲倦地鞭挞着Loki充血的后穴。  
接吻的感觉过于美好，Loki有些分不清这究竟算什么，只是凭着内心的渴望热情地回应着Thor的每一次进入，缴得Thor低声骂了一句脏话，用更加凶猛的情潮将他淹没。他想伸手安慰自己惨兮兮挺立的阴茎，还未触碰到就被Thor一把攥住双手压在头顶。  
“不可以……求您了，放过我吧……”  
被喘息搞得断断续续的话语染上哭腔，强烈的刺激之下生理盐水从他本就湿润的眼角溢出，可怜极了。无奈Thor对他的哭闹置若罔闻，变本加厉地揉搓起他胸前的凸起，餍足地欣赏身下人欲望难以纾解而无助的神情。  
Loki崩溃地哭喊起来。他从来没有这么丢人过，但如果丢人能赶快结束这场性爱，他一点都不想去计较自己的颜面。一个Alpha，从青春期开始就被无数beta、omega甚至是Alpha恋慕追求的Alpha，被人压在床上操到失控地大哭,还能比这更羞耻吗？有，那就是这个对象在他心中并不只是炮友，他异常想要霸占这个人的全部。他大概是要被操死在这里了，快感侵入他的每一个细胞，身体甚至已经开始泛红，但Thor阻止了他攀上高潮，他只能在这种不上不下的地方徘徊。  
故意的，绝对是故意的，那人居然放慢了动作，在他的身体里慢悠悠地研磨打转，仿佛刚才凶猛如兽的人不是Thor自己一样。Loki忍不住在Thor的背后留下一道道抓痕，呜咽声混着哭声堵满了他的喉咙。  
好难受，为什么不给我。Loki觉得自己异常委屈，大腿缠紧Thor的腰，抬高腰部发力将自己的臀部撞向男人的胯，迎合着对方的操弄。果然，那双海蓝色的眼眸更加阴沉，像是暴雨风时波涛汹涌的大海，但这海一定是情欲组成的。Thor恢复了原来快速的抽插，在Loki体内肆意地冲撞。  
这时候Loki也顾不上矜持，放肆地发出令人脸红心跳的呻吟，甚至试图用自己硬到发疼的阴茎蹭蹭Thor完美的腹肌让自己释放。然而这些小把戏被Thor无情地扼制，他一把将Loki抱了起来，不等Loki惊呼出声，自己又坐在床上，抱着与他相比显得瘦小可爱的Alpha在怀里冲刺。  
Loki吓得搂住他的脖子让自己不至于滑下去，腰背绷得挺直，忘情地仰着头暴露了优美修长的脖颈。Thor一口咬住他后颈的腺体，牙尖在那块皮肤上留下浅浅的痕迹。接下来的进攻比之前更为恐怖，Loki觉得自己要窒息了，也有可能他已经窒息了，快速的抽动让他根本没有精力去呼吸。  
一声低吼，没等Loki意识到即将发生的一切，热流冲击着他敏感的肠道，在剧烈的快感下，他射了出来，溅得Thor小腹上一片白色的液体。然而Loki没工夫管这些，他已经连呻吟都发不出，大脑一片空白，失神地张着嘴，任由唾液顺着嘴角流下。  
他爬在Thor的肩上默默流泪，吓得Thor赶快从他体内退了出来，手忙脚乱地哄他。精液又从被撑大还未恢复的后穴中滑了出来，好像失禁一样。  
“没关系，我情绪激动就会这样。”Loki有些难堪地回答，眼泪却更止不住了。  
他恍惚地想，这个男人，刚刚还在他体内炙热的欲望，每一道喘息与低吼，快感与高潮，都是他带来的，都是他Loki带来的。他操纵了这个完美情人的欲望，所有的一切都是他精心布置下的结果。  
这比性爱本身让他更加快乐，哭声渐渐消失，取而代之的是平复心跳的喘息声。Thor舔吻着他的脸颊和脖颈，轻拍他的后背。像是在哄孩子一样，Loki忍不住笑出声。  
“给我清理一下，不想动了。”Loki用头抵着他的肩膀，累的一点都不想动弹。  
Thor抱起他走向浴室，本想抵着他再做一次，但是Loki实在是又困又累，求饶半天之后金发男子有些遗憾地放弃了打算。性爱之后的Loki异常乖巧，甚至说得上粘人，清理完毕回到床上非要钻到Thor怀里，搂着他睡觉。  
面对这样可爱的情人，Thor忍不住起了逗弄的心思。他故意抬起手臂躲开Loki的投怀送抱，果不其然，那双绿眼睛立刻布满了委屈与疑惑，想再次钻到他怀里却顾忌什么不敢继续，只能瞪大眼睛有些愤怒的盯着他。好像有点玩过头了，Thor暗道一声糟糕，赶快将Loki揽进怀里安抚。  
金发Alpha千回百转的心思自然没有传达到Loki的脑海里。他心烦意乱，虽然做爱的感觉棒极了，但是Loki却觉得心里空落落的。他的试探结果并不是什么好预兆，根本无法确认Thor只是想拿自己当炮友还是有其他意图。虽然Thor最后抱住了他，但是向来聪颖机智的他一点都不敢揣测这到底是无奈的敷衍还是真情。  
他咬牙切齿地想：为什么看不上我？为什么非要挑这么一个暧昧的日子干这么一出奇怪的事啊，多想又不是他的错。Loki忍不住想要问Thor一个究竟，但又觉得难以启齿。  
不着急，有的是机会。发泄后的困倦向他袭来，Loki靠着Thor的胸口，闭上双眼睡了过去。  
看着怀里的人呼吸渐渐均匀，Thor亲了亲他的额头，将他搂得更紧了一些，一同进入梦乡。

Loki第二天早上醒的比Thor早，他没有惊动对方，悄咪咪地换好衣服，顺手将Thor钱包里的现金全拿走了。他还好心地留下信用卡，免得可怜巴巴的金发Alpha面临支付不起房费的窘境。  
按理来说，夜晚容易冲动，但这次Loki完全相反，应该冲动的时候克制，应该克制的时候冲动，怎么收场他都没有想好，这大概是他第一次决定静观其变。  
大概对方会勃然大怒，Loki将手机关机，随手丢到沙发上不再理会。他在碰运气，概率趋近于0，是前所未有的愚蠢行为。  
但也许自己会撞大运呢，这谁又知道。Loki顶着浓妆出现在了酒吧，不出意料地收获一堆口哨声。本就深邃的轮廓在棕色眼影的作用下更加迷人。他格外偏爱红色，晃眼的红唇刺激着所有人的神经。  
今天是2月15日，昨天的狂欢刚落下帷幕，酒吧里显得有些冷清。他在等一个人，也许会在下一秒出现，也许永远不会出现。  
时间一分一秒的过去，酒吧稍微热闹了些许，但他等待的人还是没有到来。大概是不会来了吧，Loki掏出口红给自己补了个妆，反复的涂抹蹭起一片死皮在膏体上留下纵横交错的印记。放弃吧，Thor大概是不会懂自己的意思，换做自己也不会理解这样发疯癫狂的行为。  
他有些厌倦了，疲惫感充斥着他的身体。现在应该回家躺在大床上好好睡一觉而不是在这里玩什么另类猜谜游戏，他起身打算离开，这段情愫就这样在这家酒吧生根发芽又在这里消失殆尽，是挺富有诗意的台本。  
突然间的寂静让他下意识的抬头寻找原因。Loki不敢置信地看着出现在门口的Alpha，面无表情的Thor看起来像是狩猎的凶兽，款步向瑟瑟发抖的猎物走来。危险警报在他脑子里疯狂鸣叫，他却寸步难行，只能呆愣地看着板着脸的Thor走到他面前。  
Loki无法估计盛怒之下的Thor会做些什么，他只能语无伦次地挤出几个词：“嘿Thor，我们……”  
对方显然一点都不像听他废话，松开手腕上的扣子，靠近逼迫之下Loki只好退到沙发边缘，Thor的手用力一推，Loki来不及闪躲被推倒在沙发里。  
酒吧里的人们发出惊呼，音乐声都凝固在空中摔在地上溅起一片碎渣。  
“解释。”男人居高临下地看着他。  
Loki像是突然恢复了行动力，放松紧绷的肌肉甚至调整了坐姿，好整以暇仿佛此刻面临尴尬的不是他。抬头望着Thor，这个角度下他的眼睛过分水润，满是真诚地回答道：“我们难道不只是炮友关系吗？”  
“这就是你欺骗我的理由？”  
“这只是个玩笑，倘若你感到不快那我真的是万分抱歉。如果你还是无法理解，大可将这一切当做特殊的付费服务。”全然不顾站在他面前的男人脸色更黑了，Loki甚至有心情和他继续开玩笑。  
怒气更甚，Loki欣赏着Thor愤怒的模样，此时的Thor难以用言语表达得性感，他觉得自己可能又起反应了，真是有点丢脸又不合时宜。  
他状似为难地皱起精心修过的眉毛，眼神更加无辜：“你想要我把钱还给你还是留在我这里？”  
Thor都快被他的无耻气笑了，早上发现钱包被掏空时他以为这只不过是Loki的恶作剧，毕竟聊天中大概感受到Loki并不是什么老实善良的Alpha。结果接下来的失联让他从莫名其妙变得焦急不已，他在那时才发现自己对这个有着化妆的特殊爱好的Alpha几乎没什么了解，家庭住址、工作单位……他几乎一无所知。唯一能想到的就是第一次见面的酒吧，他不抱希望地来这里寻找，结果看到他担心了一上午的人潇洒地在酒吧里寻乐。  
他发出一声嗤笑：“我不是来听你满嘴跑火车的，我现在甚至怀疑Loki这个名字的真实性。”  
优雅地坐在沙发上的男子眼神飘忽了几下，又再次微笑着望向Thor：“是吗？看起来你并没有兴趣听我扯完，不过我还是很想说。”  
“你拿走钱，那我们就当做什么都没有发生，到此为止好了；你不拿走的话，介意多一个男朋友吗？”  
等了几秒，Thor依旧是面无表情地望着他，笑容僵在脸上，Loki勉强地再挤出一个微笑，抽出口袋里的钱包拿出纸币。  
“嗯……刚说了奇怪的话，你就当做没有听到吧。”他伸手把钱递给Thor。  
可Thor依旧没有任何动作，不接受也不拒绝，就让他的手尴尬地晾在那，Loki抖了抖手里的钞票试图引起Thor的注意力。  
“这算什么鬼扯的选择题？”Thor皱眉，“你为什么不接电话？”  
“……我的天啊，我都仙人跳了还要接你电话做什么？况且现在的重点不是金钱纠纷吗？”Loki忍不住扶额。  
Thor接过钞票，随意地扫了一眼，忍不住笑了出来：“你就拿了这么一点？”  
Loki尽力让自己看起来没有那么失望，语调平平地回复：“你就带了这么一点。”  
“明明有银行卡。”  
“我觉得你可能需要去医院看一下脑科，从各种意义上，我怎么可能知道密码？拿了一点用处都没有。”既然算是宣告失恋，Loki一点都不想再维持那个看起来神秘迷人又善解人意的人设，忍不住怼了回去。  
“我觉得那个金色的唇膏挺好看的，当做你迟到的情人节礼物如何？”Thor趁对方愣神，补刀道，“银行卡密码是你的生日。”  
Loki傻在原地。  
消化了半天，他抿着嘴唇勉强开口：“你是不是真的傻了？”眼底的不敢置信与不可忽视的希冀出卖了他的内心。  
“我以为昨天约你出来已经够明显的了。”Thor嘲笑道。  
“是我理解的那个意思吗？”Loki不确定地问道，心跳声回荡在他的耳朵里，下意识缴在一起的双手间汗涔涔的一片。  
这个笨蛋。Thor无奈地叹了一口气，俯下身吻住他的红唇：“是你想的那样。”  
身后响起人们起哄的欢呼声，Thor扣住他的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。  
等Thor放开他之后，Loki喘了一会平复心情。接着想到了什么，不满地嘟囔：“一支口红？你这么穷？现在分手来得及吗？”  
Thor认真地思考了几秒钟，将他从沙发里拉了出来：“那就把套盒一起买了，蓝色的那支也很好看，你涂什么都好看。”  
“现在干什么去？”  
“商场，看上什么就买什么。”Thor牵着他的手向门外走去，回头对他说，“还有昨天的香水，我很喜欢。直接用你的是不是太不人道了？再给你买一瓶好了。”  
情人节第二天收获一个人傻钱多的男朋友，行吧。  
句号。

 

“Thor Odinson？你给我滚过来解释一下这是什么情况？”Loki抱着手机突然对身边沉迷电视无法自拔的Alpha大吼。  
“？？？？”金毛探着脑袋凑到他面前。  
“密码不对。你不是说是我生日吗？”  
Thor不信邪地自己试了一遍，手机跳转页面显示支付成功。  
Loki勃然大怒：“说！这是哪个Omega的生日？"  
Thor莫名其妙地看着他，随即想到什么，试探地问道：“你填的不是真实日期？”  
“废话，我为什么要填真实信息啊？”Loki翻了个白眼。  
“所以我怀疑你的真名到底是不是Loki Laufeyson是有道理的。”Thor煞有介事地点点头。  
“神经病啊，这当然是真的，快滚，热死了。”Loki推开Thor的脑袋，躺倒在沙发上沉迷网购去了。  
又开始闹别扭了，Thor无奈地笑了，抱住对方有点冰凉的双脚继续看电视。

Fin.


End file.
